Duh-Mented
by aboutagirloffewwords
Summary: That stupid little "Pretty Committee" thinks that they're so great. Wait until they deal with the real me. A whole new type of crazy. They thought Nina was bad. Well I'm their worst nightmare, a horror movie come to life. Just wait, I will be. I will be waiting silencing like a lion does before they kill their pray.


I know a thousand ways to murder someone, and I know one way to murder thousands. But there was only one, maybe a few other people I wanted to go after. To seek _revenge_.

Oh how I wonder what revenge will taste like. The sweet victory. It makes me giggle to see images in my head of my enemies covered in blood begging for mercy, oh yes.

_Oh yesssssssssssss!  
_

You see, on the outside I may look and act like your average, stereotypical, dumb fake blonde.  
But on the inside. I'm just an ordinary girl with feelings! Yes I have lots and lots of feelings! Oh boy, oh joy!

All day I have been feeling excited! The day of my revenge plot was getting closer! It was the first day back at school! I loved school. It was filled with amateur so-called "evil" teenagers. It was like one big funny joke. Watching the average girls tremble in fear of the popular girls. It was all so amusing and funny to watch. The popular girls even made fun of me. I enjoyed it. Some days I gave them, something to make fun of.  
I was so tired of watching those little fagots rule the school. Thinking that they're hot stuff.  
I just couldn't wait to kick them off of their high horse. Show them all who was _really _the Queen Bee.  
The Pretty Committee. That's what they called themselves. They weren't even all pretty, one girl out of the group looked the best and that was my now-you-see-her-now-you-don't friend, Alicia Rivera. I basically hated all of them and what they stood for. I hated girls like them. I hated the girls who worshiped the ground they walked on. I'll admit, for a bit I even almost wanted to be them...almost.

Little did they know, I'm the evil one, the one to really be afraid of. I could of let them know this with just one big blow to the head!  
But that wouldn't be too fun! I needed to just keep quiet! That way, once I do strike, they wont know it hit them.  
I mean just think of what a SHOCK it will be. They will soon face the wrath of me.  
I, Olivia Ryan, becoming the queen bee! Sitting on my royal thrown! My royal thrown that will be drenched in my enemies blood.

_YIPPE!_

I have no idea why, but pain, death, murder, it excites me, it _arouses_ me. It's a sweet dream that tastes like cotton candy and ice cream!

I walked into my walk-in closet. I slowly slammed the doors behind me. Smiling to myself I shove all my clothes that hides a small door. My door to my sanctuary, my lair. "Olivia World" was what I liked to call it. I opened the blood covered door knob and walked into the room.  
Olivia World was looking quite wonderful, if I do say so myself.  
I designed the room myself. It had a gorgeous blood red color on the walls, the paint job was a bet messy, considering it was a mix of animal blood and some of my own, took a while to get gallons of the stuff, but it was so worth the hassle. I had a large metal chair, and a computer I had built myself in the center of the room. Maps of murder plots, murder stories, and pictures of murder scenes covered my wall, they were my _inspiration_. There was also a small table in the corner of my room which held jars of my rotting flesh.  
For a while now, everyone thought I got plastic surgery done to my face because I was insecure. Silly them!  
When my parents didn't get me something I wanted I would cut off sections of my face and show it to them. They told me they'd get me what ever I wanted. They begged and pleaded I'd stop chopping off my face. They've sent me to several of the best plastic surgeons to fix my "problem" areas.  
But that's how I got what I wanted. That's how I got my wonderful Olivia World. My parents never seen it because it was part of the deal. I'd stop chopping off bits of my face, and they would get me a private room that they were never allowed to go into.

I hate my parents. I'd go after them to but they were my money... for now.  
I don't understand why slashing my face with a knife scares them so much. Can't they see it's a form of my self expression? Can't they see that I'm changing my look! It's about comparable to a girl who dyed her hair every so often. She wants a new look.  
It's pretty ironic that my parents make me get plastic surgery and use it as a cover up when they are slicing up my face too. I guess getting your face chopped up like a subway sandwich is A-OK when someone s paying for it. 

My parents always wanted to cover everything up that isn't picture perfect.

I slowly walked over to another side of Olivia World that my extra vanity sat in. I looked in the mirror and wiped off all my makeup. I ran my hands to my head and took off my blond wig, letting my dark brown hair fall down to my shoulders.  
I started to stare at my reflection. The _real_ me. It was funny how badly my parents wanted to keep up this perfect image. They wanted to keep it so badly that they gave away my half sister. Even though we were just half related we looked a lot alike when I took off my wig and makeup.  
But don't we all look alike, when we all die and our bodies are rotting corpses?  
HA! All I needed were tacky clothes, and chip-stain fingers and I'd look just like that clique-stalking freak.

If only she knew she was related to someone as great as me.  
But soon everyone will know my name, and will know me as Queen Bee.


End file.
